


Blast From The Past

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Iron Man 1, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Alien invasions are the least of their worries.





	Blast From The Past

 

The meeting started bright and early the next morning. Thor had not slept a wink all night, his mind clouded with concerns. Hela had no choice, but to take over as Asgard’s voice.

“And what about outside invasions?” Hela asked after finishing a very long, boring discussion about Asgard and Midgard cultures and how they may clash.

“Invasions, Ma’am?” Rogers asked, sitting up just a little bit straighter.

He had been quiet the entire time, looking very out of place and lost on what they were talking about. It seems in seventy years, a lot had changed and the poor man just couldn’t keep up. She did see him taking notes however, which meant he was going to at least look into things later. It still seemed odd to her they insisted on throwing this man, who clearly was uncomfortable and uncertain about the world around him, into such an important discussion. She took a note to ask Man of Iron about it later.

“Yes, outside your own world, I mean.” Hela stated.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean still.” he said nervously.

“Captain, let me make this clear, Asgard might be allies with Midgard, but there are many realms and species that won’t be interested in peace. They will come, they will attack and they will destroy or enslave your people.” Hela explained calmly.

Everyone in the room suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Men shifted nervously or looked away from her piercing gaze. All except Rogers and Tony.

“Then we will fight them. I won’t let them take what is our’s.” Rogers said simply.

“And you are just one man. You will be destroyed just as easily. Asgard can help with certain attacks, but we must remember that Asgard can not interfere if it will affect the Nine Realms. That is our main concern.” Thor explained.

“I think you are forgetting someone?” Tony said.

Rogers turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“Mr. Stark?” Rogers asked.

“I have been worried about an invasion since we found out about Asgard. I have been creating just about everything and anything I could think of to keep our world safe.” Tony explained.

Rogers made a face.

“At what cost?” he demanded.

“Excuse me?” Tony replied hotly.

“I said at what cost? How much has been sacrificed so you can play hero?” Rogers demanded again.

Tony’s face became blank, empty. Not a single emotion could be seen on it.

“Captain Rogers.” one of the other members whispered.

“No, I’ll tell you what has been “sacrificed” since you seem so interested. Countless nights of sleep, days of designing, building and creating, praying it works. Making everything I can faster, stronger, better than before. While you have been sleeping away in the ice, I have been keeping our world safe. But if you think you can do it without me, go right the hell ahead. But I am not going to sit here and watch you destroy countless lives because of your damn ego, Rogers. The second you fail, I will be there to pick up the pieces.” Tony said coldly.

“That’s only if I fail.” Roger replied.

“No, that is WHEN you fail. Because you will fail.” Tony stated.

“ENOUGH!” Thor boomed.

“You will both fail if this is the way you are going to go about things.” Hela stated.

“Man of Iron, you better than anyone else understand what your world will be up against if it comes down to it, but pushing any your allies is not a way to go about saving your world.” Thor demanded.

Tony just looked away, staring blankly at a wall.

“And Captain, I have no idea what your issue with the Man of Iron is, but perhaps you need to see things from a different perspective.” Hela said calmly.

“I personally have seen the rise and fall of many worlds. Some fell due to their own stupidity, others fell because of me. I have seen whole civilizations wiped out overnight and I have had a hand in that as well.” Hela explained slowly and calmly.

The tension in the room rose and even the Captain started to look nervous.

“As we understand it, until we came to Midgard, you all believed you were alone in the universe correct?” she asked.

Many of them nodded slowly.

“Then you have been lucky all these years. Your luck is running out however.” Hela continued.

“Man of Iron has seen it himself how many civilizations there are, how big they are and what they are capable of. But that is only a small portion of what you could be up against. There are more creatures in this universe and beyond that you may never hear of or even see. We could be here for the next hundred years listing them off and it still wouldn’t cover them all.” Thor cut in.

“And by fighting among yourselves, you are putting yourself at a disadvantage. Truly, you are all you have and if this is way you are going to work together, you will lose and your people will suffer.” Hela finished.

The room was quiet, everyone looking at each other and then the two heroes in the room.

“They are right. I have spoken to many different creatures from the different Realms and they are light years ahead of us in technology, in engineering and in power.” Tony said calmly.

Rogers looked at the table, his brow furled.

“Then what do you suggest we do?” he asked looking at Tony.

Tony looked startled, staring at him for a moment before coughing.

“Truly? We keep our wits about us and we get ready. They could invade us at any time and we need to be prepared.” Tony stated.

“Then tell us, Mr. Stark, how do we plan on doing that?” one man said.

Hela’s eyes narrowed. She didn’t like his tone of voice one bit.

“Like I just said, we keep our wits about us, General Ross.” Tony replied.

The General smirked, as if something was funny. He stood up and started to pace in front of the table.

“You want us to keep our wits about us, but you won’t share your technology, you won’t share your suits and you won’t share your knowledge with us. So how are we supposed to be ready for what is coming?” Ross demanded.

Tony huffed and sat up a bit straighter.

“And I have explained before that my technology is private property. I am not going to allow your men to come in and take it from me so you can go around with technology beyond your understanding.” Tony replied.

“Yet you were more than willing to make weapons for us.” Ross started.

“Weapons that you didn’t keep track off and ended up in the wrong hands to start with.” Ross continued.

“My weapons never should have ended up where they did.” Tony said coldly.

“But they did, because you trusted the wrong man, am I right?” Ross snapped.

Tony went absolutely still. There was a cold, dead look on his face that Thor didn’t like.

“Man of Iron?” he called.

“Mr. Stark?” Rogers seemed to see the same thing.

“Jarvis, if you could play for the council file 05022008.” Tony said calmly.

“Sir, I have to insist that you rethink this command.” Jarvis said and he sounded panicked.

Tony took his watch off and placed it down on the table, the face facing the blank wall.

“Jarvis, play it.” Tony demanded.

Thor and Hela looked at each other as a small light shot out. It looked like one of those videos Tony had told them about, but this seemed different. They saw Tony with another older man, both sitting in a nice room. They could hear them talking before suddenly Tony’s body started to jerk and he collapsed into the couch. They watched in horror as the man with Tony, called Stane, pulled the blue circular device from his chest before walking away.

“Obadiah Stane was my father’s closest friend and the closest thing I had to an uncle, to family period. When my parents died, he cared for me like I was his own. In this video, you are watching as he pulls the Arc Reactor out of my chest, knowing full well it is the only thing keeping me alive, knowing full well that as soon as it is removed, the shards of metal in my chest will start to move and I have mere minutes before they shred my heart and lungs to pieces. He did that with his own two hands, looking me dead in the eye as it happened.” Tony narrated coldly.

Thor swallowed hard, staring as video Tony gets on the floor and crawls off the screen. The video ends and Tony calmly places the watch back on his wrist.

“I have watched this video over three hundred times, watched as he calmly pulls the taser out, knowing what will happen next. He was...my friend and he went behind my back, sold my weapons to anyone he could make a quick buck off of and did so without a second thought. So forgive me, General, but I am not willing to be that trusting again.” Tony finished coldly.

The room was deadly quiet. Rogers’ face was ashen and he was staring at the table. Hela was staring at the wall, her eyes dark. Thor could tell she was thinking of her own betrayal at the hands of their father. He placed a hand on her back and she looked at him before nodding.

“May we take a break?” Thor asked.

As the room cleared out, Tony just sat perfectly still and Thor idly wondered if he was alright. Rogers took a step forward and coughed, making Thor, Hela and Tony turn his way.

“I want to apologize.” he started, but Tony held up his hand.

“Don’t.” he paused before sighing and rubbing his eyes.

“Ross was looking for a fight, he always has been. He wanted to see how many he could get on his side. I had to cut the connection before he had a chance.” Tony explained.

“But, that video.” Rogers muttered.

Tony paused and stared at him before looking away.

“The world has changed a lot since you were around, Captain. Men aren’t the same as they were back then.” Tony sighed.

Thor and Hela watched this all before Thor spoke.

“Man of Iron, I do believe it will be in our best interest to bring the Captain with us when we return to Asgard.” Thor said.

Three sets of eyes snapped to him as he crossed his arms.

“What?” Tony demanded.

“I believe it would be best to discuss with him more in a place not surrounded by…” Thor trailed off.

“Low lives and bottom feeders.” Rogers finished.

“Exactly.” Thor said pointing.

“And you think that’s wise?” Hela asked.

“I did promise to show him Asgard.” Thor muttered and Hela sighed.

“Very well then. Tonight when we return, Captain Rogers will go with us.” Tony agreed.


End file.
